


"Are You Shy?"

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, dom top richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: request from my tumblr (@bi-beverie) with the prompts "I love seeing you all wet/hard" and "Are you shy?"





	"Are You Shy?"

**Author's Note:**

> this got so much kinkier than i intended lol

Richie loved the state fair; the ever-present smell of popcorn and funnel cake, the lights, the rides. He loved it all. But mostly he loved the fair because Eddie loved the fair. The losers went every year, and Richie never tired of watching Eddie and Bev’s heated yearly competitions at the booth games. He even loved failing to get Eddie a giant teddy bear alongside Ben and Mike, who made him look even worse as they won decent-sized stuffed animals for Bev and Stan. He loved that Eddie won him a stuffed animal after all of Richie’s failed attempts. He loved the view of the fair from the top of the Ferris wheel, and he loved all the pictures they all took together (especially when he got to take pictures with the goats at the petting zoo).

However, while all of that was amazing, Richie’s _favorite_ part of the fair was the candy apples. Not because he liked them, but because Eddie did. And Eddie knew that Richie loved that Eddie loved candy apples. Which Richie _loved_ , because it meant Eddie looked up at Richie through his eyelashes while licking at the candy coating. It was very exaggerated, and maybe a bit cheesy, but neither Richie nor his dick cared. It wasn’t exactly appreciated by the other losers, but at twenty-three and after six years of dating Eddie and Richie were far past caring about that.

Richie was delighted to see that Eddie seemed intent on continuing the tradition this year as he ordered a candy apple to eat as they walked around. Richie watched him intently as his tongue poked out and swiped over the shiny, red candy shell. Richie licked his lips hungrily as Eddie repeated the action, looking up at him coyly. Richie set a hand on Eddie’s hips, the two of them dropping back from their friends for a moment. “How’s it taste, baby?” Richie murmured lowly. Eddie smiled sweetly up at his boyfriend, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Not as good as you, daddy.”

Eddie skipped to catch up with their friends while Richie was still choking. As much as he loved the fair, he already couldn’t wait to get home – although he was enjoying the view of Eddie’s ass, and he took his time catching up with the group in order to appreciate it. He couldn’t wait to see his hand prints all over it.

It didn’t take long for Eddie’s tongue and lips to become tainted red. The suggestive shade mixed with the shiny sheen on his lips from all the licking and sucking he was doing had Richie’s dick half hard in his pants. It was made even worse when Eddie bit into the apple, causing the juice to dribble down his chin. Richie had to take a few deep breaths and look away in order to keep himself from getting a full on boner in public.

Eddie sat on Richie’s lap on the way home, taking advantage of any bump in the road to wriggle his hips. Richie clenched his jaw and gripped Eddie’s hips tightly, a warning. But that only spurred Eddie on more, and Richie had a very obvious tent in his pants by the time they got home – mercifully the first ones to be dropped off. The elevator ride up to their apartment was silent, filled with tension and anticipation. Richie’s mind was already falling into his dominant headspace, and he could tell Eddie had been gradually slipping into his submissive headspace before they even left the fair. Richie put on a calm demeanor as he walked down the hall and unlocked the door, Eddie following at his heels.

“Tonight was fun,” Eddie said, his voice tooth-achingly sweet in the way it only got when he wanted Richie to fuck his brains out. Richie turned on his heel, pinning Eddie to the front door with his hand carefully placed on his throat.

“The fun’s just getting started, sweetheart,” Richie chuckled in Eddie’s ear. He bit harshly down on Eddie’s neck, making him whimper. Eddie’s hands clutched at Richie’s shirt as Richie grabbed his ass and hoisted him up. Eddie wrapped his legs around his waist, and Richie continued leaving marks along Eddie’s neck as he carried him into their bedroom. Richie set him back down on his feet once they made it, finally kissing his lips. He swiped his tongue across Eddie’s, the sweet taste of the candy still lingering. “Take your clothes off,” he ordered lowly, stepping back to watch. Eddie obediently took off his shirt, folding it neatly and setting it on the bed. It drove Richie wild. “All of them,” Richie said when Eddie looked at him expectantly.

“All of them?” Eddie repeated, cowering in on himself a bit.

“Did I stutter?” Eddie cast his eyes downward at that, his hands playing with the button on his shorts, but not undoing it. “Oh, **are you shy** now?” Richie asked, grabbing Eddie roughly by the chin and making him look him in the eye. Eddie’s eyes were wide, but Richie saw the fire blazing behind them, and it only further encouraged him. “You weren’t so shy when you licking that apple like a desperate little whore.” Eddie whimpered at that. “You think that’s fun, baby? You think it’s fun to tease me?”

“I’m sorry, daddy, it-”

“Get those shorts off and get on your knees,” Richie cut him off. “Gonna show you what happens to dirty little teases.” He released Eddie’s chin with a small shove. Eddie gasped in surprise. “Color?” Richie asked suddenly, worried the shove had been a little too much.

“Green,” Eddie said breathlessly, hurrying to shove his shorts and underwear off his legs. As soon as he kicked them off his ankles, he was on his knees, falling hard enough that Richie thought it must have hurt. But if it did, Eddie didn’t show it; he just looked up at Richie with wide, expectant eyes and his hands in his lap.

“There’s my good little slut,” Richie smirked, stroking Eddie’s cheek. Eddie leaned into the touch, but as soon as he did Richie moved his hand into his hair, grabbing it hard. Eddie whimpered, his cock getting even harder. Richie used his free hand to undo his belt and his pants, pulling them down just far enough to let his cock out. He stroked it a few times before ghosting it across Eddie’s lips. Eddie tried to lean forward, but Richie held his head back, keeping him from doing so. Eddie whined, pouting up at his boyfriend. “Oh, baby. You didn’t think I’d just give you what you want that easily, did you? After teasing me all night?”

“Please,” Eddie whimpered. “Want you so bad, I’ve wanted you all night.”

“Then beg for it.” Richie brought his cock right in front of Eddie’s mouth, keeping it just out of his reach.

“Please, daddy,” Eddie begged. Richie shuddered in pleasure at the feeling of Eddie’s warm breath teasing his cock. “Just wanna make you feel good, wanna lick your cock for you, wanna choke on it.” He tried to keep his eyes on Richie’s as he begged, but his gaze was continuously drawn to Richie’s cock. He licked his lips at the sight of it, hard and flushed and leaking. “Please let me taste you, please, daddy.”

“Open your mouth, tongue out.” Richie ordered. Eddie happily complied, batting his eyelashes up at Richie. Richie ran the head of his cock along Eddie’s tongue, slapping it a few times before shoving his cock down his throat. Eddie moaned, eagerly swirling his tongue around what he could. Richie held Eddie’s head down as far as it would go for a few seconds before he began roughly fucking in and out of Eddie’s mouth. “Is this what you want?” he asked, knowing the only reply he’d get was the sound of Eddie gagging on his cock. His cock was soon slick with Eddie’s spit, and he moaned as he watched it slide down Eddie’s chin mixed with his precome. It felt amazing to finally have Eddie’s mouth on his after waiting all night. “That’s it, take it like the good little cockslut you are for me.” Eddie moaned weakly at that, looking up at Richie with wet eyes, his hands kept obediently in his lap. “God, I’ve been wanting your mouth all night,” Richie admitted. However, he pulled out abruptly, making Eddie whimper at the loss through his gasping breaths. “But I know you’ve wanted it, too. And I can’t just let you think being a tease will get you whatever you want.”

“But-”

“No, you were bad tonight, and I have to punish you for it.”

“I’ll be good,” Eddie all but cried, his hands grabbing Richie’s legs as he begged. “Please, please, I swear I’ll be so good for you, daddy, please let me taste you, let me be good for you.”

“If you really want to be good for me, you’ll get on your hands and knees on the bed for me,” Richie said, stroking Eddie’s hair. Eddie scrambled to do as he was told, climbing onto the bed and getting on all fours, showing his ass off to Richie, who suppressed a groan at the sight. He climbed onto the bed behind Eddie, running his hands over his ass reverently. He took it away to slide his belt out of his belt loops. Eddie shivered in anticipation at the sound, knowing better than to turn around. Richie folded his belt loosely in half, slapping it against his palm. Eddie whimpered at the sound. Richie brought the belt down on his ass then, making Eddie cry out. “Shh,” Richie soothed, running his hand over the area of skin he’d just hit. “You can take it. I have to teach you your lesson. Do you think you can handle it, baby?”

“Yes,” Eddie nodded. “I can take it, can take anything for you.”

“Good boy,” Richie praised, punctuating the pet name with another slap of his belt. Eddie whimpered, his hands fisting the sheets. Richie spanked him a third and a fourth time, taking a break to rub circles into Eddie’s skin. “You doing okay, baby boy?” he asked.

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie answered shakily. “Please, more, I can take it.”

“So good for me, aren’t you?” Richie pressed a few kisses to Eddie’s lower back before dropping his belt to the floor and spanking Eddie’s ass with his hand. “So good for daddy, and all mine. Gonna leave my fucking handprints all over you so you don’t forget who owns you.” Eddie moaned at that, precome leaking down his cock and onto the sheets. Richie spanked him a few more times, fulfilling his promise and covering Eddie’s ass with pink imprints of his hands. Eddie let out a light cry. Richie kissed his shoulders and back, soothing the skin. “Color, baby?”

“Green,” Eddie replied quickly, “so green, please keep going.”

“You want more?” Richie asked tauntingly. “You like feeling my hand coming down hard on your ass?” He squeezed Eddie’s ass, making him moan.

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie said. “Like it when it hurts.”

“I know you do, sweetheart,” Richie murmured softly, smacking Eddie’s ass again for emphasis. “In fact, I think that’s why you were so bad tonight. I think this is exactly what you wanted, teasing me all night so you could get my hands on your ass. Is that right, baby?” Eddie nodded weakly. “Well, then this isn’t much of a punishment, is it? Guess I have to teach you your lesson some other way.”

“Wh-what?” Eddie asked, looking over his shoulder. But Richie was already making his way over to the closet, rummaging around. When he returned he showed Eddie the handcuffs dangling from his finger. Eddie whimpered at the sight.

“On your back,” Richie said, but he was already flipping Eddie over himself. Eddie whimpered at the manhandling, his hands reaching for Richie. Richie easily removed them, holding them above his head.

“Please let me touch you,” Eddie begged.

“Only good boys get to touch,” Richie shook his head. Eddie pouted, but he let Richie handcuff his wrists to their bedposts, leaving him exposed. Eddie curled in on himself when Richie shifted back to look at him, but Richie pulled his legs apart by his ankles. “I don’t know why you’re being so shy tonight, baby. You were showing yourself off to me like a whore an hour ago. And look how good you look like this.” Eddie blushed under the praise, but still struggled a bit in Richie’s grip. Richie held him down tighter, shooting him a warning look that went straight to Eddie’s dick. “I thought you wanted to be good for me,” he said lowly.

“I do, I will be, I promise,” Eddie said. “Wanna touch you so bad, daddy, wanna make you feel good.”

“Then you’ll stay still for me,” Richie responded. “Got it?” Eddie nodded, his eyes wide. Richie took note of how blown out his pupils were and smirked before lapping at Eddie’s hole with his tongue. Eddie gasped, his legs jerking. Richie made sure to keep him still as he continued, circling the tip of his tongue around the tight ring of muscle. The teasing made Eddie squirm in Richie’s hands even more as he moaned.

“M-more,” he whimpered, “please.”

“You think you deserve more?” Richie asked, teasing Eddie’s hole with the tip of his thumb. “You don’t think I should tease you like you teased me?”

“Please,” Eddie whined, pulling at his restraints desperately. “Please, daddy, I want more. Please give me more, need it now.”

“If you insist,” Richie said, smiling sweetly up at Eddie. The latter sighed as Richie slid his tongue inside of him, working him open. Richie watched him carefully, and as soon as he had his head thrown back in pleasure, Richie reached into his pocket and clasped a cock ring around the base of Eddie’s cock.

“Huh?” Eddie lifted his head, dazedly looking down at his cock. His eyes widened when he saw what Richie had done. “No, no, daddy, please don’t, please let me come daddy-”

“You need to learn that there are consequences to being an impatient little brat,” Richie stated before swiftly engulfing Eddie’s cock with his mouth. Eddie moaned brokenly, tugging once again at his restraints. Richie slid all the way down Eddie’s cock, gagging as he did so. He pulled off then, his lips wet with the same saliva that coated Eddie’s cock. He lifted Eddie’s legs over his shoulders, the new angle granting him better access to Eddie’s hole as he spit on it and continued lapping his tongue over it. Eddie whined, hooking his ankles behind Richie’s back.

“I _need_ to touch you, daddy, please.”

Richie pulled back at that. “Am I gonna have to gag you, too?” he asked, his lips glistening. Eddie’s widened eyes and red cheeks were enough of an answer by themselves, but the moan that accompanied them made Richie sure.

“Put me in my place,” he breathed, making Richie’s cock throb.

Richie shook his head and climbed off the bed. “God, admit it, baby, you love it when I punish you.” He stripped then, removing all of his clothes at an almost casual pace. Eddie moaned at the sight, his head lolling to the side as he watched with his mouth hanging open. The last thing to go were Richie’s boxers, which he shoved into Eddie’s agape mouth. Eddie whimpered at the intrusion, his eyes wide and eyebrows drawn together as he stared up at Richie; he looked so _innocent_ , and the contrast between his expression and the position he was in made Richie have to muffle a moan. “Knock on the headboard three times for me.” Eddie did as he was told, proving that he could. “Good boy. You do that if you feel uncomfortable or want me to stop.” Eddie nodded. Richie kissed his cheek, reached into their nightstand, and got out the bottle of lube they kept there. Eddie made a small muffled sound, spreading his legs. “Desperate for it, aren’t you?” Richie asked, thoroughly coating his fingers before rubbing the excess lube around Eddie’s hole. He licked a stripe up the underside of Eddie’s cock, taking the head into his mouth as he pressed two fingers inside of him.

Eddie cried out and arched his back, the lack of any knocks encouraging Richie to continue. He fucked his fingers into Eddie relentlessly while working his mouth and tongue up and down his boyfriend’s cock, feeling him gradually loosen up around his fingers. Richie pulled his mouth off with a pop, slowing his fingers down and appreciating the way Eddie’s chest heaved, his eyes pleading. “What’s wrong, angel?” Richie asked. “I thought you said you wanted more, I thought you said you _needed_ more, now. I’m just giving you what you want.” He curled his fingers for emphasis, making Eddie throw his head back. Richie brushed against his prostate a few times, his mouth watering as he watched Eddie’s precome leak and run down his swollen cock. “ **I love seeing you all wet and hard for me,** ” Richie praised, adding a third finger. Eddie rolled his hips, moaning into Richie’s boxers. “You ready for my cock, baby? Think I’ve got you nice and stretched out?” Richie asked, both because he was desperate to get inside of him and because he didn’t want to leave the ring on Eddie’s cock for too long. Eddie nodded enthusiastically.

Richie put more lube on his cock, the feeling of his own hand on his cock nearly driving him crazy. He moaned at the feeling of the tip of his cock pressing against Eddie’s hole as he lined them up. “Ready, baby?” Eddie nodded, whimpering. Richie gripped Eddie’s thighs, pushing them up and apart as he slowly pushed inside him. They moaned together as they connected, and Richie rested his forehead against Eddie’s. He stared into his eyes intently as he slowly began to move, rocking shallowly in and out of him. Eddie’s hands jerked at the handcuffs again, pleading with his eyes. Richie just shook his head. “Take your punishment, baby. Take it like a good boy.” Eddie whimpered at that, and Richie began to thrust faster in and out of him. He’d barely been touched, but seeing Eddie so taken apart already had him desperate for more. Eddie was practically screaming into the fabric of Richie’s boxers once Richie began well and truly pounding into him. Desperate to hear his moans ringing through their bedroom loud and clear, Richie took the fabric in Eddie’s mouth between his teeth and removed it, tossing it to the side.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Eddie chanted, his voice hoarse. Richie kissed him fiercely. “Oh my god,” Eddie moaned, licking his lips and swallowing heavily. “God, yes, just like that, fuck me nice and hard, just like that, holy shit, _yes._ ” His ramblings went straight to Richie’s cock.

“You like the way I fuck you, baby boy?” Richie asked, the question punctuated by his thrusts.

“Feels so good, daddy,” Eddie nodded, “so big.” He looked up at Richie with hooded eyes. “Please let me come on your cock, daddy, don’t you wanna fuck me ‘til I come?”

“Fuck yes,” Richie moaned. “Gonna make you come so hard, baby, gonna fuck you speechless.”

“Please,” Eddie whimpered brokenly, hooking his legs around Richie’s hips. Richie kissed down Eddie’s neck as he rolled his hips, making him gasp and moan beneath him. He gripped his hips in his hands, pulling him onto his cock as he fucked him. When he felt himself getting close, he took the cock ring off Eddie, making him moan at the released tension. Richie wrapped his hand around Eddie’s cock, and it only took a few strokes before Eddie was coming all over his chest and Richie’s hand, practically screaming with pleasure. “Oh my god,” he all but cried, his climax coursing through him and making him shake.

“’M close,” Richie murmured, pressing kisses all over Eddie’s neck, chest, and face. “You want me to come inside you and let it drip down your thighs?” Eddie whimpered, nodding weakly. He pulled Richie down and wrapped his arms around him so they were flush against each other. Richie buried his face in Eddie’s neck as he came, biting down hard as he rode out his orgasm and most definitely leaving a mark.

As soon as his head cleared and he got his bearings back, Richie undid the handcuffs and gently slid Eddie’s hands out of them. He pressed feather light kisses to his wrists, making Eddie sigh contentedly. “You did so good for me, baby,” Richie murmured against his skin. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, I love you so god damn much.”

“I love you, too,” Eddie murmured, running his hands through Richie’s hair and down his back. “Tonight was really fun,” he giggled, repeating his words from earlier that night.

“Tell me about it,” Richie agreed, kissing Eddie slowly, sweetly. “I fucking love the fair.”


End file.
